The Diary of an Unusual Malfoy
by Agon Dy
Summary: A girl dissapeared during the era of the Mauradurs. Funny thing is... she was a Malfoy. Raed her last diary entry to see why. Please go easy on me this is my first storyfic. r&r JamesOC Lilynot telling


Disclamer: I do not own Padfoot, Prongs, Lucius, etc. Mz. Rowling does. Well I do own Sakura.

The Dairy of an Unusual Malfoy

Dec. 15, 1984

I feel sorry for my brother. Thanks to our parents, he has to become one of _them_. A _Death Eater._ And his orders are to kill me. His sister. Sakura Malfoy.

I knew something was wrong as soon as I saw Lucius in the Great Hall. He walked straight to Dumbledore, talked for a bit, and then left. A group of us students known as the Marauders were sitting at the Griffindor table (Sev and Lils were at the Slytherin table though.) The other five of us were laughing over the lastest prank we were planning before leaving for the Christmas Holidays. Remy, Siri, and Wormy were sitting on one side of the long table eating. Well, Remy was eating, Siri was stuffing his face as usual, and Wormy was looking on in disgust without touching his food. James and I sat across from them. James was eating and I was content with leaning my head on his shoulder and contemplating the difference between Griffindors and Hufflepuffs (of which I am one.)

Sirius had stopped eating to laugh at the latest turn in the development of our plans when something at the door caught his eye. "Hey, Scales. Your brother's here."

I lifted my head and heard James sarcastically say, "Yes, the silver scaled serpant is here, gracing us with his presence."

"Stop it, Prongs. Your only jellous of him because your not the only object of my affections." I teased as I lightly punched him on the arm.

Sirius leaned in close to us and drawled, "Yes, He's come to get her to do his dirty work, like always."

I glared at him. "Prongs," I asked, "In the two years this pup has lived with you, have your parents taught him any manners?" I laughed at the absurdity of my question as the two boys exchanged a glance and the shake of the head. "I should have known. Well then, if you cannot say anything nice, do not say anything at all." As I was speaking, I had taken out my wand and when I finished, I cast a silencing charm on him.

As the others were laughing at his attempts to open his mouth, I looked around the Great Hall for my brother. I found him talking to Dumbledor, which kinda hurt because he didn't event com to say hello. Professor Dumbledor nodded his head and Luce turned to walk toward the Slytherin Table were Sev and Lils were sitting. I had warning signals going off in my head. "something's up." I told the others. "And I'm going to find out what." I rose and walked the length of the hall to my other friends. As I neared, Lucius looked up at me and shook his head as if to clear it.

"Sakura," he said. "I need to talk to you. It- its about mother." He told me. I nodded and followed him to a room not far from the hall. He closed the door and turned to look at me. "You might want to sit down." He said pointing to one of the chairs in the unused room.

"What is the matter, Luce?" I was surprised when I saw the haunted look in his eyes as he said, "Sakura… I-I've been ordered to kill you."

I cannot tell you how much went through my head or what I felt. I hated my parents had dome to us- making me an outcast, making Luce become one of _them_. I hated the wizard who discovered the Dark Arts- for the craving for power he created. I abhorred the Dark Lord for his _orders_. So much was going through my mind that I could not hear my brother." Sakura! SAKURA! Are you alright?"

I am sorry to say I snapped at his concern. "What do you care?" I said " You have to kill me." I regretted it immediately.

"I care because when you were born I swore to protect you. I care because of who you are. You may be different but you are my sister and you are still a Malfoy no matter what father says!" Luce stopped yelling. I looked up at him, surprised yet thankful. No one in the family is allowed to like or accociate with me. Yet here was my brother risking everything- to be there- for me because he thought I had the right of it. I sat in the chair with this rushing through my mind, and just stared at him.

"Oh man, do not look at me like that, Sakura. I am sorry. I just with that sometimes I could make you forget you were a Malfoy." Luce leeaned back agianst the door and silently, with tears threatening to fall, slid to the floor.

Make me forget…make me forget…make me for- OH! I thought. There is a reason that Luce is my older brother. He is a genius. I told him so, too.

"Obliviate me." I told him, "Make me forget I am a Malfoy. Then put me someplace they will not find me."

"But if your memory returns…"

"One, memories seldom do. Two, you can make it word triggered and you can find me when _he_ is gone. Three, I'll give you my wand. If anything happens, give it to James When I regain my memory, I'll come back for it." He asked me if I was certain I wanted to do that. "I would rather live not knowing who I am than die at my brother's hand." I told him by way of an answer.

We planned for him to meet me outside the Hufflepuff Common Room, so I could give him my wand and say goodbye. He'll be here as soon as he tells Professor Dumbledor the plan. I hope everything turns out. I would hate for him to end up in trouble or worse- dead.

Sakura gently closed her diary and set it on the small table infront of her, next to her wand. She smilled down at the child's handwritting on the cover of the journal which held the feelings she could tell no one of- not Lucius, not James, not even Lils.

Sakura's eyes rose to the entrance of her common room as a soft call reached her ears. Rising from the couch, she told the painting outside to open and greeted her brother. Smilling sadly at Lucius' grim but determined expression, she moved back towards the couch and her things. Her diary and wand were placed in her trunk before she locked it and turned to hug her brother, closest friend, and comrade.

"Goodbye Luce. I-I'll miss you. I guess th-that I'll s-see you when I see y-you." Sakura told him through the tears in her eyes. Lucius handed her a vial containing a sleeping potion, which she swallowed and lay on the couch. Sakura Looked at him as she lay and fixed his face in her mind as she allowed the potion t take hold, knowing it would be the first thing erased.


End file.
